Silence is Golden
by boozyaunt
Summary: Annoying student is annoying...


[Written by a friend and posted for River so she can read. ;D]

 _Click, click, click, click._

In a blink, the icy blue eyes of Mary Wardwell went from the papers on her desk to the student sitting before her.

 _Click, click, click, click._

It was just after school hours and Mary was being forced to stay after, once again, with Gary Anderson, the school wide renowned class clown. Today during an exam in class, Mr. Anderson thought that it was an ideal time to begin taking up beat boxing in the back of the class. So, he had earned himself a quiet and lengthy stay after school to finish his exam.

 _Click, click, click, click._

He currently sat in the first row, sitting in a way to truly display his lack of care for this entire situation. Both legs were sprawled out in front of him, parted as wide as his drooping baggy pants would allow - apparently the term for that is 'man-spreading' now. He was slouched to the degree that if there were a gentle breeze in the room, he might slide right off his chair. Though his hands and eyes were on the desk, his eyes were glazed over in boredom. Mary was certain if she were to actually check the exam, there would likely be nothing more than his name, date and a stick figure drawn comic series written on the paper.

 _Click, click, click, click._

Every so often a little huff of frustration escaped his lungs and be readjusted his slouched position, sometimes to be a bit more slouched.

 _Click, click, click, click._

And since he was unable to show off to the class now, his only way of making noise was to click the top of his pen excessively.

 _Click, click, click, click._

"Is everything alright, Mr. Anderson?"

The clicking stopped, just for a moment as he was pulled out of his thoughts to look towards the teacher.

"Yeah, miss."

His eyes went back down to the exam.

 _Click, click, cli-_

"Are you in need of any help?"

"Nah, miss."

 _Click, click, click, click_.

Why did she think that would have helped? For a few moments longer, she stared at him. Her fingers, instinctively tapped the desk slowly, pinky finger to index and then clawed at the desk until they curled back far enough that her nails dug into her palm. Top teeth bit down on her lower lip as a way to distract herself from the annoyance building within her.

Behave. You can do this.

 _Click, click, click, click_.

With a deep breath, she tilted her head to the side to stretch her neck and her attention went back down to the paper she had been grading. Just ignore it. It won't be too much longer, maybe a half hour before she can stand, walk over, see he's done nothing on the test, write a big fat F on it and then send him on his way.

 _Click, click, click, click_.

Then she can be on her way, possibly stop at a bar, find herself a drunk, take a bit of frustration out on him and drain his blood.. then sip that boozy blood in front of the fire place for the rest of the evening while reading a book, or something of the like.

 _Click, click, click, click_.

That will be nice.

 _ **SNAP**_.

Mary's eyes slammed shut.

Where in the bloody fuck did he get gum?

"Mr. Anderson." She didn't even look up to him yet. She couldn't. **_SNAP_**. "You _know_ that gum is not _permitted_ on school grounds, especially within the classroom. _Please_ throw it away.. in the garbage bin."

A huff of a low chuckle could be heard coming out of the student just before he began to move out of his seat. Any excuse to move around. Mary now watched him as he took a lackadaisical pace, swinging his arms freely about as he extended his trip over to the bin as long as he could possibly make it. He made sure to make a spectacle out of throwing it away as well, really emphasizing the sound of blowing it out of his mouth and into the bin.

He turned around, extending his arms for a moment before dropping them back down at his sides, in a 'oops, what are you gonna do?' manner. There was a prideful smile on his face as he looked at her, knowing he was getting under her skin and spoke out, "Sorry miss."

She flashed a very fake smile and then pointed her red pen at his desk, "Just finish your exam and we will both be able to leave."

Her eyes went back down to her paper, refusing to give him any more satisfaction. That didn't stop him from making his walk back to the desk just as long as he walk from. He finally sat with a large, vocal exhale and slid back down into his seat, getting is comfort back on an displaying his 'manspread' once more. He even felt the need to pick up his two papers and tap them against the desk more times than necessary to align them - as if it mattered.

"Alright." He spoke to himself before grabbing is pen again.. and...

 _taptaptaptaptaptap_

With a glare, Mary turned her attention back to the boy.

 _taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

He had grabbed the pen from the middle and was now banging the top and end of the pen against his desk.

 _taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

He wasn't even looking at her but she could just make out a smirk on his lips. That fucker.

 _taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

Deep breath.

 _taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

REALLY deep breath.

 _taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

No, that was it.

All Mary did was flick her index finger and the pen shot out of the boy's hand. His head snapped to the side in shock. And then the pen came back around and dove itself right into his neck. Right in the jugular.

His hands instinctively rose and gripped around his neck. His eyes were wide with either fear or shock, maybe both. One hand actually wrapped around the pen and yanked it out of him. Oh, that really got the blood spewing out. All that fear making the heart pump harder. The desk beside him, all over the floor, even on the text in front of him were soaked. His eyes were wide and were staring at Mary. They were pleading for help, as was his mouth as he tried to form words but it seems he might have been choking on his blood.

Guess who was smirking now?

His body was shaking, one hand covered the wound while the other bloody and reached out to her. What was that? Was he saying help?

The poor dear.

Mary leaned forward now, her elbows rested on the desk with her entwined with each other to prop up her chin and she just smiled. What a lovely mess. Seems like a drunken man wasn't on the menu for tonight, after all.

Virgins were better anyway.

It wasn't long before the blood loss was significant enough to cause him to stop shaking so much, stop the gurgling and struggling. There were still a few kicks of life in him but soon -

 _ **THUNK**_

His head hit the desk and the rest of what the boy had left to offer bled out. That wide eyed dead stare on his face.

Mary sat up, still quite pleased, and running her and over her top to straighten it out as her eyes went back to the paper she had been grading. "Right then.."

The room was quite now, outside of the occasional sound of blood dropping from the desk.

"That's much better."


End file.
